The Strong Ones
！！ |Rōmaji title = Gekitotsu!! Kyōteki Dōshi |Literal title = Clash!! The Kindred Formidable Enemy |Series = DB |Number = 75 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Last Champion *Strong vs. Strong *To Win By a Tail |Airdate = August 19, 1987 |English Airdate = November 22, 2002 |Previous = The Mysterious Fifth Man |Next = True Colors of the Masked Man }} ！！ |''Gekitotsu!! Kyōteki Dōshi''|lit. "Clash!! The Kindred Formidable Enemy"}} is the seventh episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 19, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 22, 2002. Summary The last match in Fortuneteller Baba's tournament has begun, and it quickly proves to be a fight for the ages. The Masked fighter is an extremely powerful opponent, even by Goku's standards. The longer the fight rages on, the more worried Master Roshi becomes, recognizing further and further the familiarity of the Masked Man's style, posture, and techniques. The two warriors exchange blow after blow until Baba's fighter uses a Kamehameha attack to everyone's surprise. Roshi realizes that this could only be one man. Goku meanwhile, has been able to down his opponent using his own Kamehameha and his friends begin to celebrate prematurely. Goku asks the warrior to give up, but the latter simply laughs and grabs his tail, his only weak spot, causing his energy to drain. Roshi says that no one other than them should know about Goku's tail being his vulnerability. Yamcha, likewise, notes that Goku's opponent fights as though he does and "knows everything about him", which Roshi confirms. Roshi states that he now knows who the man is, after seeing how he and Goku are "mirror images" of one another. Meanwhile, Goku seems to be in a world of trouble as his opponent has his tail and keep slamming him on the ground back and forth, again and again, while Upa and the others watch on anxiously. Bulma tells Roshi to help Goku, but the latter says that the battle must continue as is because Goku's opponent is none other than Gohan, the deceased grandfather of Goku. Major Events *Goku battles the Mysterious fighter in the final match up. *The Mysterious fighter is revealed to be Grandpa Gohan. Battles *Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Puar *Upa *Fortuneteller Baba *Grandpa Gohan Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Objects *Crystal Ball *Halo *Tail Differences from the Manga *Goku and Grandpa Gohan's fight is expanded in the anime. *The loons in Baba's moat don't exist in the manga. *Baba snapping at the fighters to stop procrastinating isn't in the manga. *Baba does not give a count for Goku in the manga. Trivia *In the manga and Japanese anime, Gohan praises Goku aloud for dodging his Kamehameha with an afterimage. In the English anime, he thinks this to himself. It was probably an error due to Gohan's mask not making it clear. *After goku blocked gohan's kick, gohan was amazed, and a drop of sweat can be shown on his mask, despite being a mask, and not his real face. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 75 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 75 (BD) pt-br:Como um Adversário se Tornou um Velho Amigo? fr:Dragon Ball épisode 075 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball